


The One That Got Away

by wanderingstoryteller



Series: No one ever said this life would be simple [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Double Penetration, F/F, Female Alpha, Fpreg, Girl Penis, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingstoryteller/pseuds/wanderingstoryteller
Summary: Missy shows up and kidnaps Yaz to get the Doctor's attention. The Doctor goes to rescue Yaz and things go in a somewhat threesome prone direction from there.





	1. To her utter and complete surprise

The strap-on had definitely been a very good purchase, even if the Doctor had insisted on a rainbow one. It was made of some kind of soft plastic and vibrated and was pressing just right against Yaz’s clit as she thrust into the Doctor from behind. The Time Lady made a very appealing sight on her hands and knees, skin flushed, back arched.

The Time Lady moaned and keened as she pressed back against her lover frantically.

“Hard, harder, there.”

“Like this?”

“Yes. Yes!”

“Touch yourself.”

The Doctor shifted her weight onto one elbow and reached beneath herself to find her own clit. Seemingly the moment she did so she convulsed with orgasm.

Yaz only lasted a moment longer, the vibrations of the toy had been driving her crazy since they had started. The entire world seemed to explode with noise and sound.

Wait, not there actually was an alarm going off as the lights flashed. The Doctor scrambled out from beneath her.

“What’s happening?” asked Yaz.

“Trouble,” she sounded grim. Her hand was already on the doorknob.

“Wait Doctor! Put one some pants at least.”

“No time.” The Doctor grabbed her coat and threw it over her shoulders as she bolted from the room.

Yaz scrambled to free herself from the toy. Lacking a long coat of her own, she yanked on a pair of pants without underwear and a shirt without even attempting to find her bra. She hurried after the Doctor barefoot.

The bridge was bizarrely empty, the front door flung open. Without a thought she stepped out into blinding light beyond. She was met by an utterly bizarre sight. A woman who could only be described as an evil Mary Poppins was holding Graham and Ryan at umbrella point as she practically pressed herself up against the Doctor.

The moment she saw Yaz, a truly maniacal grin spread across the stranger’s harshly made up face. “Ah, there’s the vixen.”

She shoved the Doctor away from herself with one flat palm and then quick as a cat lunged at Yaz. The moment her hand closed around her wrist, the world around them began to shimmer.

“If you want your little hussy back you know where to find me Doctor.”

The next thing Yaz knew she and the strange woman were standing in what appeared to be a slightly different looking version of the TARDIS control room. There seemed to be a central control column and an awful lot of toggles and switches.

“Alright, let’s have a look at you girl.” The strange woman stepped back to scan her up and down, pointing the umbrella at her, as if it were dangerous. “Not bad, bit skinny, still a step up from the chavy shop girl or the puffy haired archeologist. I can’t say I have ever understood her taste in women.”

“Excuse me, who are you?” Yaz had gotten used to having weapons of all sorts pointed at her some time ago and wasn’t easily intimidated.  

The woman gave her a smile that had too many teeth. “The name is the Mistress, but Missy will do for short. I’m sure she’s mentioned me.”

“No actually.”

Her carefully painted lips thinned, “She might have used the name I used in my past reincarnations. The Master.”

“Nope.”

Rage twisted her sharp features. “That heartless cow.”

A deep sense of unease began to seep into Yaz. She’d have felt safer in a room with an angry tiger.

“She’s not really told me much of anything about her past,” she said quickly.

Missy’s face slowly eased back into its usual sly mask, “Really? Even though you are her lover? I can smell her all over you. Your scents mingle rather well in fact,” She slunk closer, reaching out to touch Yaz’s cheek.

The policewoman in training could see that that the stranger’s eyes were dilated and her face flushed beneath the powder and rouge. She smelled like a strange mix of musk and dragon fruit, too strong to be perfume. It moved her at a deep, almost primal level, not the same way the Doctor’s ruts did but the way that proximity to anyone at the peak of her fertility cycle had since the people in that Zoo had put the chip in her brain.

“Are you in rut?” She didn’t feel anything unexpected as the woman pressed against her.

“Heat actually, so kind of you to notice.”

The kiss was not unexpected. Had Yaz not been so afraid of the stranger, it might have even been welcome. It was quick and brutal, almost punishing as Missy grabbed her by the  back of the head and smashed their lips together. Half of Yaz froze and the other half ached to melt against the dark haired woman. There was just something in the raw frantic power of her.

A gust of cold air startled them both as the door to the ship, which might or might not have been a TARDIS, banged open.

“Let her go!” The Doctor stormed into the room, still only wearing the white coat, although she’d at least remembered to close it.

“Doctor!” Called Missy, pulling Yaz even closer. “So kind of you to join us. I rather like your new pet.”

“Pet?” Yaz was more than a bit offended. She tried to pull away from Missy and found that the other woman impressively strong.

Missy giggled in a very troubling way, “You must realize that is what you are to her. You are only a mere human and she’s a Time Lady. You don’t matter any more to her than a goldfish does to a human.”

“She’s my mate,” The Doctor ground out, crossing the room in angry strides.

“Yes, you’ve said that before, even to me. You’ve never really meant it.”

Yaz finally saw her opportunity and jammed her heel into her captor’s instep.

Missy released her with a yelp of pain, “You bloody little tart.”

Yaz bolted for the door, grabbing the Doctor’s hand to pull her along, “Run!”

To her utter and complete shock the Doctor didn’t follow her.

“Doctor?”

The blond woman stood utterly rooted to the ground.

“Doctor!”

“Go Yaz,” she said softly.

“What?”

“Go back to the TARDIS, it’s just outside. You’ll be safe there.”

“I won’t leave you.”

“I said go!” It was possibly the only time that the Doctor had ever yelled at her.

For half an instant something in her quavered and then she straightened her back. “No”

“Oh she’s a bold one isn’t she?” laughed Missy, slowly slinking towards them. “Best run little human, unless you want to stay and watch your mate knot me.”

Yaz put herself between Missy and the seemingly dazed Doctor, her hands clenched at her sides. “I don’t know who you fucking think you are but she’s not going to bloody touch you.”

“She’s not huh?” Missy tilted her head slightly to the side and shot the Doctor a look. “Do you mean to tell me that after thirteen lifetimes of playing this game, you’ve finally found a way to resist when one of us is in heat or rut? You let me knot you on the Valiant, hell you let me do it after I forced you to watch me torture the Freak to death. Will you refuse me now, just because a cute little human girl will be upset?”

The Doctor pulled Yaz against her, showing her flat white teeth to the other Time Lady. “That time I was in heat, this time you are. I’ve always had more control during my ruts than you do during you hearts. I think for once I might actually have the advantage.”

Missy’s lip curled but she didn’t falter in her step. She stood uncomfortably close. “You can’t pretend you don’t want me.”

Even Yaz could tell that the smell of dragon fruit and musk was getting stronger. If she could have seen the Doctor’s eyes, she would have seen that they were starting to dilate.

“Of course I want you. I always want you. I still won’t touch you until you swear you won’t hurt Yaz or the others.”

“Oye, who says you are touching the crazy lady at all?” protested Yaz, but they both ignored her.

Missy huffed, “You're so boring Doctor. You always try to make me promise not to hurt your little pets.”

“Because you so often do. Swear it. Swear it on your true name. Don’t you dare try and cross your fingers behind your back either, it doesn’t count.”

“Fine. I swear I won’t hurt any of your new batch of goldfish. I swear it on my true name.” The next thing she said didn’t make much sense to Yaz, although the first part sounded like Koschei.

Missy closed the distance between them in a final stride, crushing Yaz between them as she kissed the Doctor hungrily.

Yaz wasn’t pleased. “No, back off!” She almost added _she’s mine_ , but that would have sounded too cavewomanish. She shoved at Missy, hands flat against the cloth of her her dress, just above her breasts.

The damn bitch  held her ground and chuckled. “Possessive little thing aren't you?” She caught Yaz’s chin between her thumb and forefinger. “How’d you like to fuck her with me then? Hell, how would you like me to fuck you? You’ve bedded a knight in a shining white coat, how would you like to try a villain in a dark dress?”

Yaz  felt the Doctor’s breath against her ear. “If you want to say yes, you can.”

That was all it took. To her utter and complete surprise, she agreed. “Yes.”

  
  
  
  



	2. Move your shapely arse, it’s my turn.

 

Missy smiled her perpetual “cat that caught the canary,” grin and yanked Yaz in for a savage kiss. The Doctor pressed in close behind her, lips against her throat, arms wrapped around her so very close.

She was trapped between the two Time Ladies and utterly at peace with her situation. Her legs were starting to feel like jelly thought, especially with the rut induced change to the Doctor’s anatomy she could feel pressed against her and the way Missy had actually pushed a knee against her center.

When Miss paused for a breath she laughed. “I think we may have already broken her.”

The Doctor actually chuckled, which wasn’t something she usually did. “How do you want to do this? Maybe have Yaz touch you as I knot you?”

Missy tisked. “I was thinking more along the lines of fucking her together. I’ve got a new toy or two I want to try.”

Yaz made a soft sound of longing but the Doctor hesitated over her mate’s shoulder at Missy. “Can you really wait that long for me to first knot you? I can smell how far into your heat you are.”

Miss leaned forward to tap her on the nose, “Yes, and I can tell how desperate you are to do that, which is precisely why I am going to delight in making you wait.”

“Sadist,” the was deep fondness in her voice.

“Always. Now both of you come along. I haven’t fucked on floor in centuries, not when I’ve got a bed.” She caught Yaz’s hand and pulled her from the room. Yaz followed her like a woman in a trance.

The Doctor was a few steps behind. Out of the corner of her eye, Yaz noticed that the Doctor had taken a phone from her coat pocket and was tapping at it quickly. Missy noticed as well.

“Your not seriously on your phone right now are you? I know you like to fuck humans but surely you haven’t picked up that filthy habit of theirs.”

“I’m letting my other companions know not to worry.”

“Heaven forbid your little pets experience any distress.”

“Do you want two British blokes suddenly bursting in at an inopportune moment thinking that Yaz and I need a rescue?”

“I see your point. I’d hate to have to kill them after I’ve given my word not to.”

They walked down a short hallway to a bedroom that would not have been out of place in a leather bound Gothic novel. A heavy wooden bed with fluffy white curtains dominated half the room. The walls were covered in Scissor Sisters and vintage twenties opera posters. The color scheme, aside from the bedclothes, was all dark blues and purples.

As Yaz gawked at her strange surroundings, Missy threw open a heavy mahogany trunk and began to sort through it.

“Tell me dear, how do you feel about pain?”

Yaz had to sit on the edge of the bed before she fell down.

The Doctor moved to look over Missy’s shoulder. “None of that tonight, you are never careful with human lovers at the best of times, much less when you are in heat.”

“No knives?” she pouted dramatically.

The Doctor glared.

“Whips?”

The Doctor’s expression didn’t change.

“Cane?”

“Missy,” said the Doctor carefully. “You respect my mate’s boundaries or we both walk.”

The Time Lady just smirked, “Seems more like you are setting them for her.”

“She doesn’t know how dangerous you are. I do.”

“The way she looks at me with wide owl eyes rather suggests she does, that maybe it’s even something she wants.” She was talking to the Doctor but looking at Yaz.

“Now, Yaz, if I’m not to be permitted to beat you, then we must play other games. Tell me are you familiar with strap-ons?”

Yaz failed in her attempt to fight down the fit of giggles that seized her. “I’m a twenty-first century British woman who likes to fuck women most of the time, what do you think?”

Missy looked almost disappointed. “Ever been fucked in the ass by one?”  

Yaz’s face did heat heat, “Um yes actually.” It was something she’d only ever done a few times and only with women, they tended to be more careful. She hadn’t gotten around to it with the Doctor yet.

The Time Lady took a last stab at trying to shock her. “What about in the ass and the cunt at the same time.”

That finally got Yaz’s eyes to widen even more, ‘Only with fingers…”

Missy’s smile widened in a way that was far too shark like for someone with only human teeth.

“Want to try it with the Doctor as she is in rut and me with this toy?” she held up a not unreasonably sized dildo and leather harness.

“Hell yes.”

They began with fingers after they had all undressed. The Doctor needed merely to chuck off her coat but Missy slowly and meticulously unbuttoned and folded each part of her outfit. Yaz slipped out of her pants and shirt and then stretched out on her side between the two Time Ladies. The Doctor kissed her hungrily, while rubbing at her clit and slipping fingers into her slick cunt. She was a bit rougher than usual, the scent of Missy’s heat and the needs of her own rut were starting to get to her.

Missy, by contrast, was almost gentle, at least at far as penetration went. She used one hand to scrape nails down Yay’s back. With the other, she began to use a slick rose scented lube to work one and then two fingers into Yaz’s ass. She took her time, starting just by circling, pressing in slowly, drawing out, and then pressing back in.

Yaz was nearly at the point of begging for more before Missy pulled away, wiping her hand on a dark cloth. “Ready?”

“Yes.”

“Lie over the Doctor, don’t take her inside of yourself yet, even if she does look at you with those desperate puppy eyes of hers.

Yaz obeyed, rolling onto her hands and knees over her lover, who for all her dignity, did squirm a bit. Her dark green eyes were bright with need. There was still warmth and love in them but those feelings were being ridden hard by more carnal desires. Yaz kissed the Doctor with every ounce of her own want.

Missy touched her shoulder, almost in warning before she lined up the lubed dildo and began to very carefully press it into her. It was bigger than anything Yaz had ever taken there before.

“Wait,” she gasped.

Missy paused her hip’s movement, taking the opportunity to drag her nails down Yaz’s back again and nip her shoulder.

“Too much?” there was a challenge in her voice.

It was not in Yaz to do anything but rise to it. She forced her body to relax and when she was ready she said. “Keep going.”

Slowly and surely Missy pushed the rest of the toy into her. By the time it was fully seated, Yaz was panting beneath her. Again Missy gave her a moment, leaving a series of quick, painful love bites all down her back.

The Doctor took the opportunity to get a hand between them and rub Yaz’s clit.

When Yaz’s breath grew more even, Missy pulled the toy slowly out and then pressed back in.

Yaz gasped, “Oh,” and then continued to make interesting sounds as Missy pushed in again, setting a steady, lazy pace.

When her sounds got loud the Doctor stole them with a kiss. She pressed two fingers into her cunt, even though the angle must have hurt her wrist a little bit. Yaz had to break the kiss so she could gasp for breath. She found she couldn’t stay still. Almost of their own volition her hips pushed against the woman behind her. Missy fucked her harder.

Yaz’s orgasm came with a cry and she went still, letting it wash over her. She was still trembling when Missy pulled the toy out of her.

“Take her into you now, then I’ll press back in as well.”

Yaz obeyed, quickly shifting her position enough to rise up and take her mate’s rut induced penis into her eager body. The Doctor gave what really sounded almost like a sob and threw back her head. Her her eyes were closed and her mouth half open. She was so very, very ready. She clearly didn’t trust her body not to release too quickly, or at least that she wouldn’t accidentally knot Yaz in her desperation. She had moved a hand to cover the start of her knot with her her thumb and forefinger before Yaz sunk down onto her.

Yaz began to move on her, reveling in the sensation and the look of utter abandon on her lover’s face.

“Easy,” whispered a voice in her ear. ”Don’t get her off to quickly or you won’t get to take us both together.”

Yaz slowed.

The Doctor’s beautiful eyes flickered open, something almost feral in them as she looked past her mate to the other Time Lady. “I can knot more than once in an evening you know.”

“Seldom more than twice, at least last time you were an alpha. I am still in heat and I will need your next knot to ease it. If you fall asleep and leave me wanting, I will have to strangle you in your sleep and that would be a shame because I really like your current face.”

“Always with the death threats.”

“It’s how I express affection.” Missy moved behind Yaz, pressing a hand between her shoulders to push her forward enough to get her into the position she wanted. “Now stop moving little human. This next part may be a bit much, even for you.”

Yaz nearly collapsed onto the Doctor when she felt the head of the dildo begin to enter her.

“Stop, it’s too much.”

Again, Missy stilled. She couldn’t quite reach Yaz’s ear in their current position but she could get reasonably close.

“Is it really?” There was that damnable challenge in her voice again, along with a promise of such pleasure.

“I…” She’d never felt this stretched before and the damn thing was barley inside of her. She couldn’t even begin to imagine what it would be like when it was all the way in.

The Doctor kissed her cheek, “Do you need her to take it out darling?”

Yaz still couldn’t seem to find words.

“Give me a color or we will stop completely,” It wasn’t an idle threat. The Doctor had done it before. It was one reason that Yaz always felt safe with her, even felt safe caught between her and a madwoman.

“Yellow.”

“Good girl, my brilliant Yaz,” murmured the Doctor. To Missy she said. “Give her a moment.”

Missy nodded and returned her attention to making sharp shallow scratches along Yaz’s back that nearly drew blood and felt incredible.

Yaz closed her eyes and focused on every feeling, every sensation. Being stretched wasn’t the same as being in pain or hurt.

“Move again, slowly.”

Although not usually one for taking orders, the Mistress did as she was asked to. She inserted the toy, millimeter by millimeter.

Yaz hid her face in the Doctor’s shoulder, her whole body trembling. She could feel tears at the edge of her eyes by the time the dildo was fully inside of her. It was almost too much.

“Darling?” asked the Doctor worriedly.

“I’m good,” she managed. It felt strange and weird and intense and but also very good. “You can both move again, just not very much.”

It was more than a bit awkward at first. With the position they were all in, the Doctor couldn’t do much more than roll her hips. Yaz could move, at least when Missy moved back. Missy had the most freedom of movement of them all. Gradually they all learned to move together and set a pace.

Yaz braced her hands on the bed, moving up and down on the Doctor, as Missy found a rhythm and fucked her from behind.

“Yes, yes, please, yes.” Yaz wasn’t really sure what she was begging for anymore. She just knew that this was one of the hottest things she’d ever done and she’d die from need if it stopped too soon.

“Faster, please.”

“Really?” Missy murmured, unable to hide her amusement.

“Yes.”

“Beg me.”

“Please, Missy, fuck me harder.”

“Beg me properly, use my full name.”

“Please Mistress, fuck me! Fuck me faster.”

“You needed only to ask,” and Missy began to thrust into her harder. Yaz was on the edge of orgasm when the Doctor made the sharp whimper of pain she always did when she knotted outside of a warm body. Yaz knew she only had about a minute more before the Doctor came and went soft.

She clenched on her as hard she she could, slamming down on her. The Doctor’s eyes snapped open, wild and hungry. She came before Yaz did, although not by much. Yaz bit her own wrist to spare herself the indignity of every moan and gasp and outright scream that was trying to break free.

Missy fucked her through her release, and although her breath was short, she found no climax of her own. The toy she’d chosen had looked well made enough to likely press on her clit, but she was so far into her heat nothing short of what she most desperately wanted was likely to do the trick.

Clearly not a cuddler, Missy quickly pulled the dildo from Yaz and then rolled away to free herself of the strap on. Yaz stayed exactly where she was, curled up in the Doctor’s arms. She might even have dozed a bit in a wonderful state of post orgasm haze.

In what seemed to be no time at all, she felt someone nudging her, in fact more or less rolling her off the Doctor.

“Move your shapely arse, it’s my turn.”

Groggily Yaz crawled out of the way. She stretched out to watch the Doctor reach for Missy. She hadn't really gotten a very good look at the dark haired Time Lady’s naked body before, what with her being behind her for most of their earlier activities. Now she could admire her.

Missy’s body was lean, perhaps even a bit bony, but in an appealing way, like the powerful muscles that lay beneath a wolfhound’s pelt. She was not completely without curves either. Her earlier governess esc outfit had largely concealed her full and well formed breasts. Her ass had a pleasing roundness to it as well.

Her hair had come loose and hung wild and wavy all about her naked shoulders. An ugly red scar ran across her back, as if she’d once taken a slash from a knife or a sword there. Although her makeup had led Yaz to originally think of her as pale, she realized now that she was her besides the light skinned Doctor that she actually had a more olive complexion.

The Doctor kissed Missy and then pulled away to try and nudge her onto her hands and knees.

Missy laughed and rolled them, so that she was straddling the Doctor in the same way that Yaz had earlier. “You are staying on your back where you belong my dear, being an alpha doesn’t change that.”

“But I like you on your hands and knees.”

Missy leaned down to nip just above the Doctor’s collar bone. “Honestly, sometime I think you haven’t branched out that much sexually since we were teenagers.”

“Says the woman who just had a threesome with me.”

“Fair enough, now shut up and fuck me before I gag you.”

Missy rose up enough to take the Doctor inside of herself and then they began to move together. They began almost tenderly, Missy slowly rolling her hips and sometimes leaning down for a kiss. Things sped up quickly and soon enough the Doctor had her hands on those same hips to help the Time Lady fuck her harder.

Missy cried out suddenly and began to claw at the Doctor’s shoulders. Even if she was in heat, taking a knot could be intense. After a few thrusts the knot was finally seated inside of her. She came with a gasp as the Doctor resumed shallowly rocking against her. The Doctor didn’t last much longer, gasping as she released into the body above her.

They both slumped, tied together and clearly exhausted. Missy made the best of it and sprawled unceremoniously over the Doctor.  The Doctor noticed Yaz watching intently and a warmth filled her face.

“It’s alright, come here darling.”

Yaz carefully approached, and then stretched out beside the Doctor, resting her head on the crook of her lover’s arm.

Missy gave her a thoughtful look through her half lidded eyes but said nothing. They stayed like that for a bit and Yaz was just starting to drift off again when she felt the Doctor’s body shift.

She heard Missy giggling, which was a somewhat frightening sound. “You’re actually ready to go again? This is a pleasant surprise.”

Although she and the Doctor had never fully separated, the way Missy was now sitting up and moving rather suggested that the Doctor’s knot had gone down and she’d grown hard again.

“Better stamina in this form, something about being a woman I guess.”

Yaz watched hungrily, but was still hesitant to do anything. There was such an intensity between the two Time Ladies, she was afraid to trespass. This time Missy noticed her.

“Stop looking at me like some poor little match girl. Come here.”

Yaz eagerly rose up on her knees so she could lean close and kiss Missy. Then she kissed a bit lower so she could pay some attention to those wonderful breasts she’d noticed earlier. She kept going in that general vein.

The Doctor’s and Missy’s second coupling took a bit longer than their first, the frantic need to rush somewhat eased. She took the knot more easily this time and came with more of a pleased sigh than a scream.

When they were done, they all lay in a complicated tangle utterly sated. Yaz fell asleep with her head on the Doctor’s chest, listening to her twin heartbeats.

She was gently nudged awake, “Come on darling, we have to go.”

“Hmm,” she mumbled sleeping.

“I mean it, come on.” She was already wearing her coat again and had Yaz’s clothes under her arm. The urgency in her voice was enough to galvanize the human into motion.

She slipped away from the dozing Time Lady on the bed and went the one standing beside it. With the Doctor’s help she quickly dressed and they slipped out the door of the bedroom.

“Is her heat over?” Yaz whispered as they hurried down the hall.

“Close enough, we need to not be here when it fades. Sex can distract her from being murderous, but never for long”

“She’s really that dangerous?”

“More than you can ever imagine.”

When they stepped out of Missy’s transport, which looked rather like a red phone box, they found themselves standing on the White Cliffs of Dover. Yaz was instantly shivering in her thin shirt and sweatpants.

The Doctor held up her sonic swiss Army knife and the TARDIS loudly whooped into being in front of them. She hustled Yaz into the console rule and rushed to begin to pull levers. She didn’t look up until they were whirling through the void.

 

~ A few months later ~

 

Missy frowned at the flickering screen. “What is it, some sort of parasite? Can you get rid of it?”

The small cat eared nurse in a wimple shook her head, “As you are a mammalian human variant, I believe it might be a growing fetus, a kitten? No your kind would call it a baby.”

Missy squinted a the wavy image. The thing did look vaguely humanoid, if a giant head and a vestigial tail like a newt could be called humanoid at such an early stage of development.

“So still a parasite then?”

“Is that what your species calls your young?”

“Something like that.”

She really should not have been as surprised as she was. After all, she had just gone through a mated heat and not taken precautions. The thing was though, she’d thought she was sterile. She had been since that horrible day in her first regeneration when the instructors at the academy found out the Doctor was pregnant. Suspicion as to who the sire was had instantly fallen to Missy, she’d been caught knotting the Doctor once before.

Of course, they hadn’t  been the Doctor and Missy back then, they’d been Theta Sigma and Koschei, two barely grown boys, one half wild with his restlessness to explore and the other struggling to keep his sanity against the all encompassing the beat of the drums.

Their instructors blamed Koschei for everything, she was the alpha after all. She’d been taken before the council and then dragged her to cold white room where they did things to her to make sure that she could never sire or conceive a child ever again, no matter how many times she regenerated. Timelords weren’t supposed to make life with their bodies.

After what they’d done, she’d still been able to fuck in the most basic sense of the world. She still had ruts and then later heats in her next regeneration. They’d burned or torn out the psychic parts of her brain that made it possible to truly connect with another Time Lord. At first she’d morning that loss, and then she’d let it grow into something deep and fierce tangled up within the beat of the drums.

The council hadn’t had a chance to do to Theta, what they’d done to her. They had had to at least waited for the young omega to birth before they could sterilize him. The Doctor had stolen a tardis and run long before that came to pass. Missy had never blamed her for running but she had for leaving her behind. The Doctor had said she’d had no choice, no time to find her when the chance to run came. Missy had never truly believed her. She’d found the Doctor eventually, hiding on earth with their newborn son. They had been together for a time then, almost been a happy family until things went terribly wrong.

Missy laid a hand on her still flat stomach. Her body must have healed somehow, maybe she had somehow healed when she was brought back from death itself after dying on the Valiant. Something dark and ugly inside of herself, the part she usually gave free reign too, wanted to tell the Doctor about the baby, just so she could then destroy it to spite her. She often hurt or killed those that the Doctor loved. It was the only way she could cope with the Doctor loving anything in the universe other than her.

This wasn’t some hapless companion of the Doctor’s though, some short lived mortal who didn’t matter. This was something they had kindled together, a potential life that was hers to nurture or destroy as she saw fit.

A gentler part of her, the boy that had been called Koschei, wanted to run to the Doctor and tell her former husband what they’d done together. The Doctor would have to love her again then, not just the grudging tortured shadow of affection they still shared, but the true desperate way she had when they’d still been a family.

That thought sobered her. It had been being a family that had broken them. The Doctor had let their son grow up too weak to survive in the cruel world in which they lived. She’d failed the Mistress back when Missy was still the Master and she’d failed their son. She would fail this child too.

Missy couldn’t let that happen, not again. Not when she now had a piece of the Doctor all to herself. She would keep this baby safe from her mate’s foolishness, at least until she was too old to be easily shaped by her. She’d teach this child the meaning of the drum beats, the raw beauty of chaos. She would teach the baby everything that the Doctor could never seem to understand.

She began to tap a slow rhythm against her stomach with two fingers, “I guess it is going to be just you and me kid.”

“Pardon?” asked the cat nun/nurse.

“Nothing, just talking to myself. You don’t know where I can hire a good nanny do you?”

  



End file.
